


I really do care.

by Emzalina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: I see so many fics around here with rough sex for these two. They need a little bit of loving aftercare.





	

Hajime arched up, cumming loudly under the feeling of Nagito pushing him down. He’d been allowed to be loud, knowing that there was nobody around in the other cottages to hear them.

Everyone had decided to head to the beach to watch some fireworks that Tanaka had found in the old military base. Souda had modified them to make them weird, ‘better’ fireworks. Seeing as he was trying to impress Sonia all the time still Hajime had no doubts they would be amazing.

Although he had always known they would not compare to the fireworks he would see behind his eyes whenever he and Nagito would get a night alone

Of course, they had been eyed up and called quite a few names when they declined. Only Sonia (and a lovestruck Souda who would do anything his princess said) didn't try to get Hajime to stay for the fireworks. Everyone planned on staying out late. After all, the two liked having sex with the windows open.

Nagito had been the one who decided he had some... interesting ideas for them to try out that night.

That was how a blindfolded hogtied Hajime, sporting red cheeks and small red lashes all over his body, had come to be lying on the bedroom floor. Hajime was panting, moving his head at every noise and wondering where the hell Nagito was in relation to him. His head would whip up whenever Nagito spoke.

"You're a filthy animal," Nagito snarled. "Not even fit to lick my shoes. If we were at hopes peak, I'm sure you would be a cum dumpster only for the other ultimates to use." Nagito moved in close.

"I wouldn't use you for enjoyment, I'd use you to get close to the other ultimate's seed. You would be worthless. Ah! Just like you are now!"

Nagito had laughed, pushing Hajime over onto his side.

The way Nagito had fucked him... Hajime shivered at the thought. He loved the feeling of someone inside him while he had little to no preparation... it was something he wished he would never have to admit. The feeling of his tie being pulled, choking him a little more with each thrust of Nagito's hips. Hajime would die for these feelings alone.

Minutes passed slowly after they had both came. Nagito came inside Hajime, so was now waiting for his breathing to calm while watching the white fluid run down the backs of Hajimes thighs.

There was a sigh, neither knew who it came from, but five minutes had passed. Like this, both silently panting and calming their bodies to their normal heart rates again.

"Hajime?" Nagito asked softly. "Hajime are you okay?"

There was no response at first, but a moment later there was a soft hum from behind the gag.

"Hum once for me to untie you first or twice for me to take off your gag and tie."

A pause. One hum.

Nagito's fingers were slow as he worked on the knots. It wasn't too hard to get them undone. His luck allowed him to pretty much pull one rope and loosen all of them. He hadn’t tied them hard in the first place, seeing as Hajime was holding a safety line that would free him if needed.

Next Nagito turned Hajime over, measured and steady. He was gentle as he placed Hajime's hands at his sides and let his legs rest at a crooked angle on the floor where he was resting right now/

Hajime was watching him with soft warm eyes.

"Hey, that was really amazing Hajime... you really are amazing... I can't believe you were able to take that much today! You are such a wonderful person...."

Nagito sighed and smiled. He leaned forward slowly, making sure Hajime's eyes were on him as he moved.

"I'm going to take the gag out first, okay?"

Hajime nodded.

"I'll be slow..."

Hajime nodded again. His eyes were warm as he stared up at Nagito. The gag was soaking with Hajime's saliva, Nagito wondered if the other had been drooling quite a bit. He didn't mention it, giving Hajime time to work his jaw again, getting the feeling back there. The other still didn't speak at first, but he did smile.

Nagito handed over a glass of water, watching the water disappear down Hajime’s throat like suds sown a drainpipe. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sighing and putting the glass down slowly.

"Nagito..." he finally said, lifting his arms. He pulled his boyfriend into a hug, Nagito smiling the whole time.

"Does anything hurt a lot?" Nagito asked as he pulled away.

"Well it's not a pain... but my lips are kinda lonely without the gag." Nagito smirked and slowly moved forward to kiss Hajime's lips. It was only short, maybe three seconds. Hajime found that after they had sex like this Nagito would always be slow. Hajime appreciated it, it was Nagito trying not to startle him.

"Okay... now shall we go to bed? Or shall I carry you to the restaurant and we can find some of Teruteru's amazing food?" Hajime smiled at the choice. "I mean... maybe I shouldn't be carrying you... how do you-?"

"Nagito... let's go eat chocolate and all of Hiyoko's gummy bears."

The words made Nagito laugh. It was a really nice sound in Hajime's ears, he wanted to hear it forever.

"Gummy bears and chocolate. You need to get your blood sugar up?"

"Yeah. You fucked all the sugar out of me." He joked. Hajime managed to get Nagito to pick him up then, allowing the other to set him down on the bed.

"Well, how about you stay here and I'll go and get the sweets. But... I really do prefer salty things Hajime..." Nagito sighed dramatically. Like he wasn't going to get his own way. Hajime pretended to think, humming to himself and lying down.

"There's cum all over the floor there. That's pretty salty."

"Hajime!" Nagito squealed. He wasn't usually the squealing type so the whole thing caused Hajime to laugh.

"Fine. Grab something for yourself from the kitchen. You don't need my permission." Hajime shrugged.

Nagito smiled and moved closer, pulling Hajime up to his by his chin.

"I love you." He murmured. "You really are wonderful." He leaned down and kissed the corner of Hajime's lips. "But if you fall asleep before I come back I will start to blow you in your sleep."

Hajime shrugged. "That seems like more of a prize than a punishment."

Nagito smirked. "Not if I stop just as you wake up."

"Evil."

"Love you!" Nagito always seemed happier when he was telling Hajime he loved him. He just always seemed to beam with happiness atnthe thought, and Hajime loved the thought that Nagito was his and only his.

Nagito winked on the way out, causing Hajime to sigh. He loves this. He loved what he had with Nagito.

Now he just had to convince the others it was healthy.


End file.
